


Clearing It Up

by Reddwarfer



Category: Wild Adapter, 私立荒磯高等学校生徒会執行部 | Araiso Private High School Student Council Executive Committee
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/pseuds/Reddwarfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsugari sees something answers a lot of questions about Kubota and Tokito's strange friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing It Up

**Author's Note:**

> For: Day 8 of [](http://fic-on-demand.livejournal.com/profile)[**fic_on_demand**](http://fic-on-demand.livejournal.com/) 's June-Fic-A-Day. For [](http://akayalovesyaoi.livejournal.com/profile)[**akayalovesyaoi**](http://akayalovesyaoi.livejournal.com/)'s [voyeurism](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/609103.html) request.  
> 

Katsuragi set down the plates in her hands in a huff. She had let the Christmas incident go, because they _did_ take care of the little girl, but this time was one time too many. Why they were even having a party to welcome Fujiwara officially to the Executive Committee was beyond her. She didn't get a party when she joined, not that she was complaining, but no one, especially Tokito, even liked the kid.

Practically sprawled across the table was the honoree himself, moping because Tokito had thrown the hand-made chocolates he had made for Kubota in the trash _after_ stomping on them. "If it weren't for him, Kubota-senpai would have melted like the chocolate I made."

"I'm going to go get them and make them help clean up," she said, leaving the room. Matsubara looked up at her from his drink and gave her a half-smile.

"Good luck." Murata set down his grips and picked up his hand-held weights.

"You sure you want to go?" Ainoura asked. "It might be better to leave them be."

Katsuragi shook her head, and continued out of the room. "I'm going."

They didn't announce where they were going when they left, but she knew they'd go up to the roof. They always did, sometimes even when it was raining. Sure enough, as she neared the door she could hear their muffled voices. It wasn't until she was one step away that she could hear them clearly.

"Can't you wait, Kubo-chan?" Tokito asked, slightly breathless. "We can wait til we go home."

"We could," Kubota replied. Katsuragi could hear some movement and the slight rustling of clothing. "We could."

She wasn't going to fall for it. She'd fallen for it every other time, but not this time. They probably heard her coming and were doing this just to see her reaction. They were expecting her to push open the doors, all upset, only to find them doing something stupid like playing a hand-held or doing homework. There was no way…

"Kubo-chan," Tokito all but panted. "Here? _Now?_?"

Katsuragi's eyes widened, but she stayed put. They were just really close friends that liked screwing with people's heads. She wasn't going to buy it this time, except part of her did.

"Here sounds good." Kubota sounded a little breathless himself as he spoke and Katsuragi's belly did a little flip at the way his voice sounded. "Tokito."

"Katsuragi-senpai!" She turned quickly and saw a frowning Fujiwara climbing the stairs. "Why haven't you come back yet?"

She shook her head, and put her finger over her lips, pointing at the door.

"Hmm?" Fujiwara stood next to her and placed his ear on the door. She felt a thrill of dread go through her at the thought of Fujiwara's reaction if they made any more ambiguous sounds.

" _Kubo-chan_ ," Tokito moaned. "Please…wait…"

"Don't wanna," Kubota replied, and Katsuragi watched as Fujiwara's eyes and frown grew comically. Before she could stop him, he pushed open the door to see outside.

Katsuragi opened her mouth to chide them for their typical behavior when she saw them both...half-naked. Kubota's was half-bent over the railing, and Tokito was wrapped around him, one hand gripping Kubota's hip and the other was curled around Kubota's chest, hips thrusting. She never gave much thought—or at least not that she admitted—to who would top, but she had always assumed it would be the other way around. "Actually," she said under her breath, "that explains...a lot."

"Kubota-senpppaaaaaiiiii," came the whispered, strangled groan from the ground. Katsuragi looked down at the crumpled form of Fujiwara. She felt a brief moment of pity for him, but she doubted that it would change anything, and that thought alone killed most of what she felt.

"Let's go," she said in a hushed voice, and dragged the flailing Fujiwara back down to the party. She didn't look forward to facing them the next day. It was hard enough to look at them without blushing after she bought all the doujinshi that girl at the festival was selling.


End file.
